


Сон

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Lara Croft/Conrad Roth
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Сон

Сталью и страхом топор прилетает в спину  
И застревает словно в трухлявом пне.  
В горле клокочет от крови; боль я отрину:  
Доля судьбы защитить тебя выпала мне.

Я открываю глаза — ничего больше нету:  
Старый, живой, отдышаться никак нету сил.  
Как ни пытайся, не сможешь придумать ответа.  
Только слышны невесомо шаги о настил.

Доски скамьи неудобно впиваются в спину,  
Напоминая о судьбах из страшного сна.  
Что не свершилось — тех поглотила пучина.  
Души незримые тихо коснулись дна.

У парапета напротив теплая Лара;  
Отблеском света горит ее силуэт.  
Вырвать из смерти ее мне уж больше не надо.  
Химико с воинством о́ни теперь больше нет.

Солнце закатом вдали опадает в море,  
Волнами бьется о киль и корму корабля.

В розовом свете на палубе — юная леди  
Да я.


End file.
